


Under the Same Sky

by mikane_hoshizora



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Oops, didnt work out well, i am very very sorry, i tried to make it happy but it just, whoops i may have made armin die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikane_hoshizora/pseuds/mikane_hoshizora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Jearmin Week Day 4]</p><p>Armin always loved the stars. “The sky, the stars. You know why I’m always really interesting in them? Because they’re always there. Always. You can look up and even if there’s a roof above your head, you still know that the sky is still there, holding up the world. And that it’ll never forsake you. No matter what. You can go anywhere and still be under the same sky.” </p><p>"... I can't see the stars anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> written for jearmin week day 4 - prompt was "stargazing"
> 
> ahhaha i may or may not have even tried 
> 
> it was going to be happy i swear but then idk something happened and now its this thing

Armin always loved the stars. “The sky, the stars. You know why I’m always really interesting in them?” He told Jean, one night when they lay quietly in the grass with their faces tilted up to the moon, “because they’re always there. Always. You can look up and even if there’s a roof above your head, you still know that the sky is still there, holding up the world. And that it’ll never forsake you. No matter what. You can go anywhere and still be under the same sky.” 

 

Armin had never doubted any of his own words. He had, truly and wholly, always believed in the beauty and the pristine simplicity of the sky, the way it lay so far away and yet seemingly just a fingertips’ reach, the way it always followed him everywhere he went. The night dark like lacquer and dotted with specks of gleaming white, like how dots of paint splattered across a canvas if you weren’t careful with it— Armin watched it every night from his window, believing— no, _knowing_ — that tomorrow would come and that the next day, the night would rise again, clear and bright like always.

 

But somewhere Armin knew. That someday, his time would come, that someday this unforgiving and terrible world would chase him into a corner and jump him from behind and take him and not let him go, that someday he would close his eyes and night and would never see the night sky again.

 

It would not be until much later, however, that he finally remembers this.

 

 

 

 

  
_I can’t see the stars anymore._ The stars… bright and beautiful, scattered silently across a lacquer sky…  _what do they look like now? I can’t see anything anymore. But I’m sure…  the stars are mocking me…_  


This world is cruel still.

 

Someone is beside him, holding his hand— a limp one clasped in one full of vibrance and hope that he, that both of them, will survive this night.

 

“You’re gonna make it through. It’s gonna be okay. The medics will be here soon. Armin— Armin, you were the one who told me, right? That the stars will always be there. Where are the stars now?! _Focus! Don’t slip away!_ The world— this vast world, you can’t desert it now! It’s harsh, I know! But you told me; you told me, right? That the stars are always there? Where are they now? Armin, please—“ 

 

The sky is farther away than it ever has been.

 

The stars sneer at him, laugh at him in his misery— Armin who loved the sky and the stars and the sea and the vast empty world that he savored with all his heart— it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right— he who had been so good to the world, but the world had been so cruel to.

 

_“The stars are vanishing."_

“You can’t— you can’t go, not now—  _the world is waiting for us, remember?!”_  


 

_“Jean…?”_

“What about the stars? What about how you said you would always be there with me, under the night sky, pointing out constellations and laughing and believing that we would stay like that forever? What about how you told me you would always, always be looking at the sky?  _Where are you looking now?_ ” 

 

_“I’m sorry—“_

 

  
_I… I loved the sky. The stars. I thought they would never abandon me._ But the world is slipping out of his grasp.

_They’re disappearing now… The world is giving up on me…_

“You can’t give up now!” 

 

_The world is leaving me behind…_

“You can’t just leave us behind like this…  _I thought you said we’d always be under the same sky?”_  


 

  
_I want to see the stars again— how simply and ephemerally they shine, perfect in their simplicity— even now, I want to see the stars again…_ he lets out a short, rasping breath. His voice is barely a whisper by now, but he struggles to open his eyes.

 

The sky. The stars, the moon full and bright and hanging low in the air and the clouds sweeping dark and silent across a nighttime sky—  _I loved the stars._  


But there is no way that they will reassure him now.

 

“Armin, please— I loved you, the way you loved the stars, the way you loved the world— please stay—“ 

 

The world was slipping away, the stars vanishing into emptiness.

 

_I want to see you again, the night sky reflected in your eyes like the first time we spoke under the moonlight…_

_I’m sorry—_

 

“Don’t— not like this— Armin— look at the sky— look at the stars— _look at me—_  please—“ 

 

_I can’t see the stars anymore._

 

He plunged into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
